Childish Fantasies
by Talks too much
Summary: Who knew listening to the radio would give you a genius idea? Nick Jonas now does. Hopefully, he isn't in way too over his head. Niley.


Nick slumped into the couch and snuggled into his own imaginary world of comfort. If he wasn't getting comfort emotionally, he could get it physically, right? He sighed. His tour had just wrapped up and he was supposed to be on top of the world. Instead, he was lamely sitting alone fiddling with his cell phone. He groaned and tilted his head back, completely resting every millimeter of his body on the couch. He felt the plastic object dance across his fingers and immediately he lurched forward, alerting himself to take a good look at his phone. The hopes that had been building up within the muscles of his body immediately went crashing down as his eyes glazed over the screen. It wasn't the girl he had been hoping for. He gently tossed his phone over and ignored the message he had just received. He needed a break from everything.

He got up from the couch and walked towards the kitchen, stretching himself out as he went over to the glossy, kitchen counters. He reached through the cupboards to get something that would quiet down the grumbles of his own stomach. Instead, his hands met with an old fashioned radio that was stuffed silently away in the corner of the cabinet. Out of curiosity, Nick picked up the heavy object and placed it on to counter and proceeded to plug it in. He started to tune to different radio stations and finally settled on 102.7 Kiis FM. He interrupted a conversation between Ken Baker and Ryan Seacrest and surprisingly it was about him.

"Ken Baker is with us and he has some news for us about Nick Jonas and Miley Cyrus." Ryan pronounced into the radio. Nick's ears perked up. What news? Nick recounted his last few days. Did he do anything to give away his feelings? No…he was seen with Selena practically every other day, glowing in the light of the flashing lights. "They live in the same neighborhood in Toluca Lake, don't they?" Ryan asked Ken.

"Yeah here's the thing. I don't want to get too Google mappy on you. So we don't, you know, invade their privacy. But yeah, they live very close- about five or six miles away from here, over the hill. They live in the same neighborhood. In fact, Joe. I mean Nick, you know he loves baseball. I'm told he could actually throw a baseball into Miley's backyard."

It was that statement that sent Nick's head into full speed_. He could throw a baseball into her yard_. He forgot about the radio and ran into his room, grabbing a white ball from his dresser, and heading out the door. Once he hit the fresh air, he started winding up his arm. This was a ridiculous idea. What if it fell short? What if it didn't even land in her yard? He pushed back his thoughts and closed his eyes. He silently counted to ten and pushed in his effort as he flung the ball over the fence. He could see it soar through the next yard. He could hear its crash as it finally landed. Nick licked his lips. This was the scenario he had been waiting for. Plucked straight from a movie, practically.

His white converse darted through his backyard and led him to his front yard. He made his way past his gate and hit the pavement at full speed as he rushed over to her yard. He had to catch his breath as he pushed the digits to gain access into her heavenly kingdom. It had been awhile since he had been at her house- just a couple of months. A lot had changed since Nick had stepped place onto the property. He headed towards her door as he took a deep breath. He clicked the doorbell and waited patiently for her face to magically appear in front of him. The door swung open to reveal a much bulkier figure than Nick had been hoping for.

"Hello?" the blonde questioned as he looked at Nick curiously. It was the first time the two had actually met face to face. But they clearly knew exactly who the other was.

"Um," Nick awkwardly shifted in his place as he tried to look behind the guy. This was not going at all how he planned. He took a step back out of anxiety and was just about to open his mouth until he heard an obnoxious laugh ring through the house. It was hers. She came bouncing into view with a gorgeous smile plastered onto her face.

"Who is it, Mate," she giggled as she made her way to the door frame. Once she saw who it was her smile fell. "Oh."

"I think my baseball is in your yard," Nick blurted out at once; he had to do anything to avoid the awkwardness that had settled upon the trio. He saw the confusion etched across the couple's face and he made a mental note to start explaining himself. "I was playing catch and I accidentally through it over the fence. I think it landed in your yard." He nervously smiled. He didn't know how Miley was mentally reacting to the situation. She nodded and turned her heal, leading Nick into her backyard. Liam went back to whatever he was previously doing as the duo stepped outside. "So, how's life?" Nick attempted to make conversation. The brunette sighed as she sharply turned towards Nick.

"How's life?" she spat angrily. Nick was taken aback. He didn't know she was this angry at him. He thought she was just annoyed at what he had been pulling lately. "Like you don't know," Miley crossed her arms at him.

"What did I do?" Nick whimpered out. He knew their situation was messed up, but he didn't realize she would tackle it straight out. She rolled her eyes.

"Really? Because I'm waking up every other day to some BS story about you and Selena," Miley turned around to start searching for the ball.

"I didn't know you were jealous," Nick smirked as he continued the search for his prized possession. His statement ticked Miley off as she threw her hands up in frustration.

"Jealous? _Jealous?_," Miley repeated as she looked into his eyes. She groaned and tugged at her hair. "You think this is about jealousy, Nick?" He hesitantly nodded, afraid of her reaction, but he felt the need to keep pushing her buttons. "You don't get it, do you? After all these years you still don't get it," Miley said more to herself than the curly haired boy next to her.

"What, Miles?" Nick asked, genuinely concerned about the situation at hand.

"I'm _tired_ of these games you keep playing, Nick. I want a _relationship_. I want to date someone without playing these useless _games_. That's why I'm with Liam. 'You're vain, your games, you're insecure. You love me. You like her.' Why is it that even after a year that statement is _still_ true? You need to grow up," Miley stuffed her fingers into her jeans. She had just let out all the emotions that had been pent up for the last month.

"I didn't know you felt that way," Nick quietly said. He looked at her soft, blue eyes. He was desperate for some pleasant emotion, but all he got was sadness.

"On top of that, you're _using _her. You're using her for fame. You're using her to get back at me. She doesn't deserve that Nick. I might not like her. But she doesn't deserve to get caught in this useless war." She peered over Nick's shoulder, to see Liam walking towards them. She shook her head and peered across her backyard until her eyes caught a small object in the corner. "I found your stupid ball," she said as she hurried to go pick it up. Nick trailed behind her silently. She turned towards him and placed it in his hand. "You should probably go," she said.

"I'm sorry," Nick replied. "I have some growing up to do." With that final statement, he left. He snuck through her front yard and made his way towards his house. He had some growing up to do. And he was going to start. He was going to get her love back. He had to.

**A/N Uh, so I had no idea I was going to write the ending the way I did. All I imagined was the baseball part and then as I wrote everything just came out? I feel like right now Miley is the more mature one in the relationship and Nick has some growing up to do. Like he's so confusing and he's starting up all this drama while Miley is being chill and just happy, you know? So, I tried to portray that especially with his idea of throwing a baseball into her yard. Its so childish and its naive. Like he thinks everything is just easily going to get fixed. Hopefully, this didn't suck tooo much. Please review, I want to see your thoughts on it. Its the first type of one shot that I've written that doesn't center around music at all. So, yeah...haah**


End file.
